


This Really Sucks

by FiFieFoeFum



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Bad Parent Quirin (Disney), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He's Just A Dick, Homophobia, M/M, but not strictly in the parenting sense, i guess, may as well also give him my speech patterns, time to shove all my shit onto Varian, whoops, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiFieFoeFum/pseuds/FiFieFoeFum
Summary: Quirin doesn't approve of Hugo dating Varian, but for, uh, different reasons.Very large thanks to ComfyCouch55 for letting me yell at her and also just being absolutely awesome.
Relationships: Hugo & Quirin (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	This Really Sucks

Hugo could _feel_ the nerves wafting off his boyfriend. After his seventh lap around their workspace in the library, he finally snapped. 

“Are you okay??” Varian flinched, making Hugo immediately regret his harsh tone. 

“Uh, yeah! I-I’m fine, sorry, just … stuff.” It was obvious something was wrong, but Hugo knew it was pointless to push. Varian would talk when he was ready. Hopefully.

  
  


The next day, Varian still hadn’t told him anything. He was still tense, shying away from all affection. Hugo knew what he had to do, Rapunzel would know what was up, she was the queen after all… right? Right. 

“Hey..uh, Miss?” The short woman turned around. 

“Hugo, you can call me Rapunzel. It’s fine, we’re friends!”

“Ah, right. Well, I was wondering if you knew what was going on with Varian? He’s been acting strange since yesterday.”

Rapunzel threw him a small look. Confusion, pity, fear? He couldn’t tell. “Did he not tell you?” Hugo shook his head no. “Quirin, his father, is coming to visit tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s great! I haven’t met him yet. I wonder why Varian wouldn’t tell me though.” 

As he walked out the door Rapunzel called after him, “Uh, Hugo, maybe-“

“Sorry Princess, can’t talk!” The door swung shut. 

“I’m the _Queen_ ,” she muttered.

  
  
  


“Hey, Varian!” Hugo called, running into the library. Varian was standing there, his back turned. “Varian!” Still no response. “Hey, Stripes?” He asked, one more time, shaking his shoulder. 

“Oh! Hu-Hugo, hey! What’s up?” His voice was higher than usual, but Hugo opted to ignore it. 

“Raps told me that your father's coming to visit?" Varian shifted uncomfortably, trying not to meet Hugo's eyes. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, well, yeah! He's coming tomorrow, I guess I forgot to tell you, sorry!" He had turned around, busying himself with cleaning test-tubes, trying to act casual.

"Var," Hugo started, wanting to help but still not wanting to push _too_ hard. "Does he-does he know about us..?"

Varian stood up straight, looking ahead. "...Yes," he said slowly, hesitantly.

"Then why are you so nervous about him coming?" Hugo asked, taking a few steps back.

" _Nervous_? I-I'm not-I'm not nervous! You just haven't met him yet, and I just want him to like you?" His voice raised in pitch at the end of the sentence, making it sound like a question. He was lying, obviously, but Hugo wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just, you can talk to me, you know that, right?" 

Varian finally turned around, looking him in the eye. "Right." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hugo lay in his bed. In _his_ bed. He still remembered his first night in the castle. His first night sharing a bed with Varian. He hadn't slept in his room since that night. It wasn't fair, he knew that, but he couldn't help being a little angry at his boyfriend.

**Earlier that night**

_When Hugo walked into the bedroom, he was surprised to see Varian already there, pacing_ again. _The shorter of the two looked up when he closed the door, even though he had tried to do so softly_

_"Hey," Hugo said, leaning back against the door._

_"Hey." He tried to say something more, but Varian continued. "Do-do you think you could, uh, stay in your room tonight?" His voice tapered off towards the end of the sentence. Hugo asked him to repeat. "Could you stay in your room tonight?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Sorry, I just-"_

_"No, that's, that's okay. I'll uh, just stay in my room then," Hugo said, re-opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"_

_"Yeah." Before Hugo could fully make his awkward exit, Varian grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and the blond could tell he truly was._

_"It's okay," he said, pressing his lips against his forehead before he disappeared through the open door, leaving Varian standing there._

"You look like shit." Varian hadn't slept, just pacing in his room, sitting on his bed, and petting Ruddiger. Hugo had waited for Varian outside ~~their~~ his room, they were walking to breakfast.

"Thanks, I- Dad!" The pair froze, seeing the giant man at the end of the hallway. 

" _That's_ your dad?" Hugo hissed, before noticing that Varian was still behind him. He was visibly shaking. "Hey, hey, _Varian_ , you're okay, it's gonna be okay."

Varian nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but Quirin was already upon them. "Varian!" He smiled wide, opening his arms for a hug. Still shaking, Varian obliged, giving his father a stiff hug, much different from the usual ones, exuberant and filled with love. Quirin released his son, and the air became tense. "Well, you must be Hugo.." 

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's me. Hugo."

"Uh, so, Dad! I guess you came here to talk to the Queen about repairs on Old Corona?" Varian said, quickly trying to change the topic.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I also wanted to meet your... friend." 

“Oh, uh, Dad, Rapunzel’s free right now, and we have to do stuff in the library for a bit, so why don’t you go talk to her?”

After a few long, tense moments, the large man spoke. “I will, thank you. I’ll see you at lunch?” 

“Y-yeah, lunch.” He nodded and lumbered off. Hugo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before Varian took off, sprinting down the hallway, away from him, away from his dad.

"Hey!" he called, already running after his boyfriend. "Hey, Goggles, wait up!" He found him outside the greenhouse, looking very lost. "...Varian?" He took a few careful steps forward.

At the sound of his voice, Varian turned around. "He _knows_. I talked to him. _He heard me_."

"Love, what are you talking about?"

"He-you-my-my _friend_ ," he rambled on.

"Varian, tell me what's going on, please."

"We have to leave," Varian said, grabbing Hugo's shoulders frantically. "Before lunch, we just-we just-just-" He stopped talking, lowering his head onto Hugo's chest. "This sucks."

"Yeah. Yeah, it does," he whispered, hugging back.

_Varian tapped his fist against the wooden door, mentally preparing for the conversation to come. The door swung open._

_"Varian!" Quirin opened his arms for a hug. Not wanting to let him know anything was wrong, Varian smiled wide, leaping into the embrace._

_“Hi, Dad! How are you?"_

_"Oh, you know, the usual." The large man babbled on about crops, weather, and the hot water systems._

_"Actually, Dad, can I talk to you about something?" Varian asked, cutting into his father's rant about a certain farmer he had argued with. "_ _Well, Rapunzel told you about my friend Hugo, he's living at the castle, working with me?" He nodded. "Uh, Dad, Hugo and I, we-we're actually-we're dating." Quirin stiffened, but Varian didn't take notice, continuing. "Since, the library, aft-after everything with mom."_

_"Oh. That's... that's nice.” An awkward silence settled over the two of them before Quirin stood. “Well, you should probably go, we both have lots to do!" he said, rushing Varian out of his seat and to the door._

_Varian wiggled out of his father's grip, turning to face him. "Dad, wait, I-"_

_The man towered over him, his stare turning to more of a glare. "Go on, then." Varian gulped, backing out the door and running back up the path, hoping he hadn't seen his tears._

"That's why you were acting strange that night?" Hugo said, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. "You said everything went great?"

"Well, I was lying! Obviously!" Varian yelled, tearing his hand away.

"Varian... I-"

"Varian?" Both boys turned, seeing the Queen standing in the doorway. "Your dad's ready for lunch."

"Oh, alright. Tel-tell him I'll be right there," Varian said. Rapunzel turned and left, leaving the two alone again. "You don't have to come," he said to Hugo, making to go after her.

"No," Hugo said firmly. "I'm coming."

A smile crept onto Varian's face, the first real smile he'd seen in a while. " _Thank you_ ," he breathed, taking Hugo's hand as they walked out. Together.

"So," Quirin started. "How's the library coming along?" Hugo and Varian had been trying to put the library back together; it seemed Ulla had not been that organized during her time there.

“Pretty well! Hugo’s been a great help, he-” At the mention of Hugo, Quirin’s eyes narrowed a fraction, making Varian lose track of his sentence. “Yeah. Pretty well,” he mumbled, looking down at his plate. 

“I talked to Miss Hildy the other day, her daughter’s back in town for a while.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Varian said, still not sparing his father a glance. 

“She’s not seeing anyone.”

“Mm?”

“You remember Nina, right? Sweet _girl_ ,” he said. 

“Dad, I don’t think-”

“Next time you come down, you should stop by their place! Get to know her, have dinner-"

“Sir, you know very well that Varian and I are together," Hugo said, his voice dangerously low.

Quirin sighed. "I just don't think it's _right_ for two men t-"

" _Dad_."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Varian, you alwa-"

Hugo stood up, slamming his fists down on the table, rattling the silverware. "You're an awful person."

The room went silent at his outburst.

“Excuse me?”

"Your son is _happy_ and you can't even-" Hugo stopped, feeling a small touch on his back. He turned to see Varian, looking worse than the time Yong was kidnapped. He desperately wanted to continue yelling at _him_ , but he knew that wouldn't help in the slightest. Nodding, he took Varian's hands, leading him out of the room.

The first door they came across was to a broom closet. Without a second thought, Hugo pulled the two of them inside. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness but he pulled Varian into his arms. “ _I’m so so sorry_ ,” the boy mumbled, over and over, slowly returning the hug. Hugo could feel the other's tears soaking his shirt. “ _It’s okay_ ,” he whispered, feeling tears of his own run down his cheeks. The two stayed there, holding each other as tight as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, editing?? Don't know her


End file.
